


【米英】嫌疑人／The Suspect

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [35]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 国设米英＿「没有假如，」美国干脆地接过话，「我们是国家，这些都是必然。」他的脚步和声音同时停下，脚跟在浅滩的砂石上辗了几圈才又迈开步伐：「就像我必然会和你相遇那样，没有假如。」他感觉到背上那人攀着自己臂膀的手紧了紧。「这世上怎么会有这么狂妄的国家呢。」英国这样说。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 12





	【米英】嫌疑人／The Suspect

「你已经换好衣服……哇，连防尘袋都带到军舰上来了。」

美国打量着站在舱门后的英国，语气半是惋惜半是愉快。

惋惜的是英国已经把白天一同观看「美利坚号」——以超大国命名的两栖突击舰——的炮弹测试时穿的那身军装礼服熨烫好，那身衣装正被一丝不苟地平摊在贵宾专用船舱的床面上。

愉快的是此时的年长国家换上了素色的衬衫和休闲服，袖子挽起，衬衫领口敞开着，露出细细的白皙脖颈。

英国被美国盯得有点不自在，轻咳了声：「你这家伙，房间明明就在另一层，突然跑过来至少先说一句‘晚上好’吧。」

「哈？你明明有收到我说要过来的信息。」年轻国家耸了耸肩膀，「军舰上晚餐时间结束得早，夜晚实在太无聊了。」

「觉得无聊就早点休息，明天才是需要认真对待的纪念仪式。」嘴上这么说着，英国还是侧身给美国腾出空间，转身把熨好的衣服收起，又从行李箱里拿出另一身绿色的军服，挂到墙壁的衣架上。

美国人仍站在门口：「你今晚的计划就是收拾衣服？」

英国瞪了他一眼：「你以为有多少人会像你那样把仪式用的服装都胡乱塞在行李箱？」

「大概就我一个。」

「笨蛋，别用炫耀的语气回答！」

美国人笑起来，上半身靠在舱门旁。跟他神采奕奕的表情不同，经历了军舰上一系列参观活动的英国看上去略显疲累。

见他依旧没有走进房间，专注打理服装的年长国家终于觉得不对劲，投过来一个奇怪的眼神：「你不进来？」

美国人指着他脚上的乐福鞋：「你那双鞋子应该方便走动吧。」

英国人直起腰，交叉起双臂：「当然。」

美国觉得对方那双绿色眼睛眯起的神情像进入警惕状态的折耳猫，颇有几分气势却丝毫不吓人。他站直身，手指敲了敲金属材质的舱门，说：「英国，我们去诺曼底吧。」语气就跟说「我们到甲板上吹吹风」一样轻描淡写。

「去诺曼……哈——？」

不出意料迎来了英国人错愕的神情。

停泊在勒阿弗尔港口的「美利坚号」褪下了白天进行炮弹演练时的凶猛气势，在夜色中庞大的金属躯壳安静地展示它难以忽略的威慑力。

舰船只保留了最基本的运作，除去舱室里负责监控运作的人员偶尔的走动外，船肋间人影罕见。

美国领着英国穿过第三层船肋的食品补给通道，越过Q区域后直接踩上引水梯，到达甲板层时迎面而来的是浸润着海洋气息的水雾，远一些的港口是明暗不一的灯光。

他在金属斜梯前驻足，转头去看身后仍旧一脸怀疑的英国：「顺着这个梯子就能溜下去啦。」

英国撇了撇嘴：「你这家伙对海军军舰的结构还真熟……我还以为你更常去空军那边。」言下之意是一般的国家化身才不会对每个军种都如此熟悉。

「你没猜错哦，」美国抬手捏了捏年长国家的脸，「不过这架军舰毕竟用我命名，所以来得比较多。」

「哼，」英国人对这回复不以为然，「之前‘纽约号’的启航仪式上你也很老练。」

「那次不一样，‘纽约号’用的世贸大楼钢铁有部分是我回收的嘛。」美国踏着阶梯边往下走边答。

英国愣了片刻，才再次跟上美国的脚步：「……我们这样突然离舰是违纪吧。」

「放心，不会被发现的。」美国青年先跳上港口的水泥地面，转身朝英国张开双臂，后者的脸一红，在离地面还有两个阶梯的位置往下一跃，让美国人接了个满怀。

美国趁机揉了揉英国人被海风吹得蓬起的短碎金发，笑着说：「呼——接得好。」

「又在自吹自擂。」英国人在他怀里动了动，小声回应。

美国用鼻尖去蹭英国的耳朵，有些凉，他于是松开手臂，脱掉身上的外套罩在对方头上。

年长国家皱着那对显眼的粗眉毛，不大情愿地把那件明显大了不止一个尺码的外套穿上。

美国咧开嘴角一笑：「准备好了——」话音刚落便捞起英国人的手朝港口外主干道的方向大步奔跑起来，风声在他们耳边刮起声响。

英国的体力显然不及年轻气盛的超大国，几乎是靠他一路拉着才跟得上那速度。

美国在主干道边上那部雪铁龙C4越野车前停下时，英国已经气喘吁吁，他圆睁着眼瞪向美国，一手撑着车身一手捂住胸口平复呼吸，暂时吐不出完整的抱怨。

美国拍了拍越野车的车身：「可惜没租到阿斯顿.马丁，不然在法国的马路上开起来肯定会很过瘾。」

英国深吸口气，又呼出，抬手去戳美国人的肩膀：「只是去看浅滩，你还把自己当成007间谍了——」想了想又补充，「我们可都是涉嫌违纪。」

「涉嫌私奔还差不多。」美国人嘻皮笑脸地替他打开车门，英国瞪了他一眼，悻悻地钻进副驾驶座。

美国坐上驾驶座时，英国已经打开了导航系统。从勒阿弗尔港口开车到目的地的鲁昂市的路线并不绕，公路上车流也稀疏，但也足有100公里距离。

「到那边起码要一个半小时吧。」英国靠在座椅上，斜眼看美国人。

「我会开快些，」美国探过身来帮他扣上安全带，打量了下英国人脸上疲惫的神色，「你可以趁机补个眠。」

英国点点头，调整了坐姿，把身上那件外套的毛领往上拉了拉，问：「你不困吗？今天的仪式够累的了……」

「不会唉。」美国回答得简洁，直接发动了越野车的引擎便上路。

英国轻哼了声：「精力就像用不完似的。」便闭上了眼睛。

美国顺手把车上的空调打开，单手扶住方向盘一路开得平稳。

倒后镜的灯光不时在他的眼镜片上反射出几点光，再斜眼去看身旁的年长国家时，对方已经蜷起身体，脸缩在他的外套衣领里睡着了，表情安静得像会发出舒服的呼噜声的小动物。超大国这么想着，扬起嘴角笑了起来。

车在奥马哈浅滩旁的停车场上停稳后，美国歪着头打量依旧熟睡的英国人，对方仍没有醒来的迹象。

他转身抄过后座上的旅行包，从里面掏出一瓶苏打水喝了几口，轻手轻脚地开门准备下车时，身后传来了些微的声响。

「……已经到了？」

美国回过头，正好对上声音主人那双睡得迷蒙的绿色双眼，一瞬间让他联想到在绿色森林里刚苏醒过来的小精灵——尽管他从来没亲眼见过那类生物——他于是收回手脚，上身往英国人靠去，在他额头上落下一吻。

英国人哼了声没抗拒，在座位上又挣扎几下才直起身：「你该叫醒我的。」

美国反问：「下去走走？」

英国瞥了他一眼，说：「……先这样呆着吧。」

美国「哦」了一声然后跳下车，从车前绕过来帮英国人把车门也打开，年长国家并不下车，只把脚伸出车外轻轻晃动起来。美国就靠在他旁边的车身上看远处的浅滩。

夜晚的奥马哈浅滩像得到延展般成了一望无际的深蓝色汪洋。属于诺曼底的长堤把圣马洛海湾那波来自大西洋的潮水远远隔离，海水跟天空仿佛融在了一起。

美国和英国就那样沉默地一站一坐，许久没有对话。

细小的浪花没过石块的声响和风声环绕着他们，温柔得仿佛让数十年前发生在此处的咆哮声和枪炮声都模糊开去。

不知又过去多少分钟，英国人轻叹了口气。美国侧过身低头看他。

对美国来说英国大多时候是很好理解的，面前这个人有比其他人更丰富的表情，眉毛和眼睛里都是情绪。不理解和理解的区别通常在于超大国是想在众人面前故意不察言观色去捉弄他，又或者是在两人独处时适时地安抚他，而这两者本质上没有太多不同。

但英国偶尔会露出这样的表情。远处昏黄的光晕投射下，青年的睫毛低垂，嘴唇微微抿着，安静得像被施了定身的魔法。

每当这种时候，美国就会觉得他并不清楚英国在想什么。事实上他也不认为他们之间需要摸清对方每时每刻的心情，就好比英国有时也触不到他心底黑漆漆的那片沼泽，但他们依旧会依偎着彼此的肩膀携手共进，依旧爱着对方。

美国抬手，指腹抚过英国的眼角：「你在哭吗？」指尖上一片干燥触感。

「哈？」英国朝他仰起下巴，前一瞬间如同存放在博物馆的绿宝石似的双眼用力眨了眨，透出几分迷惑，「怎么可能。」他小声嘟囔。

没在哭就好。美国心想，补充道：「你的表情看起来像快哭的样子。」

「……只是有点伤感而已，」英国不屑地哼了声，「你这家伙，就不能学会察觉更纤细的情感表达吗。」

「好吧。」

他们数十年前在这片浅滩登陆，带着愠怒带着仇恨带着不甘心，只想着该如何让过往洒落的鲜血和经历的艰难能得到弥补和平复——对他们、尤其是英国来说，这里确实是伤感情怀的发源地。

美国一手撑在敞开的车门上，弯下腰，直直地凝视着英国：「反正我就在这里。」夜色里他的眼睛是比白天深邃的钴蓝色。

英国目不转睛地回望着他。

然后美国人凑过去亲吻了英国人。

起初他只是温柔地吸吮着绿眼睛青年的唇瓣，手指温柔地托着对方小巧的下巴，而年长国家索性眯起眼睛，积极地探出舌尖来舔他的嘴角。他于是也把温柔收起一些，准确地撬开英国人的唇缝，让彼此的舌尖更好地翻搅出唾液的丝线。

直到英国喘着气抓住他的手指时，美国才让两人的嘴唇分开。他笑着问：「你终于不困了吧？」语气狡猾兮兮的。

英国顺势捏了下他的手背：「笨蛋，被你这么亲，再困也该醒了。」

美国就又笑起来，他半蹲下身把英国伸出车外的小腿抬起收进车厢，掰下座椅旁的按钮让副驾驶座大幅度后仰，然后伏下身也钻了进去，「啪」一声带上车门。

「挤死了，」英国抱怨起来，两手虚抬隔开两人的上身距离，盯着美国不客气地解他衬衫纽扣的手，「这里是旅游景点吧，万一有人路过……」

美国人动作一顿，侧身把车前窗和两侧的遮阳帘飞快地拉上，又伏下身来亲英国人的耳朵：「这样就不会有人看见了，」末了又补充，「只有我能看。」

「……笨蛋。」英国失笑出声，又赶紧板起脸，「你这家伙就不能多点警觉？偏要挑在户外……」

高大青年的吻开始落到他的胸前，把他的话语断了开来：「在战场后方那些乱七八糟的帐篷里不也一样做。」

「……别跟几十年前比！」

「哈哈，反正我们都洗过澡了，」美国人身体上移，凑过去闻英国青年的头发，「你的头发好香。红茶？还有玫瑰……该不会连沐浴用品都自带吧。」

「……对。」英国人闷闷地回答。

「正合我意，」年轻国家吹了声口哨，话题一转，「我们上次在户外做应该是无人岛的时候吧？好多年了。」

「哼，看来超大国也到了承受失忆症风险的年纪了。明明去年在大堡礁附近的别墅，新西兰他们在外面烧烤你就……」英国认真地反驳，突然醒悟过来，「小混账，你是故意的……」他瞪向完整地覆盖在他上方的美国人。

「对。」肇事者毫无悔意，解开皮带搭扣之后伸手从垫在英国身下的外套里摸出了小瓶润滑油。

「你这家伙……」

「你以为我那件外套只是摆设吗？我可是很讲究实用性的。」

美国人的手指缓慢地滑向他的下身，熟练地探索，英国扭动着身躯低声骂道：「满脑子歪脑筋……」

年轻国家的回答理直气壮：「就算是，那也是你害的，你白天穿的那身海军礼服好看得我站在旁边就差点硬起……」

英国一个拳头直接往美国的肩膀砸去，脸上的表情显然羞恼多于责备：「够了！」不算微弱的攻击，却被美国从容地接住。

年长国家只好妥协似地收回力度，在年轻国家再次趴下身时咕哝着：「……我真该把你从军舰的甲板推下去。」换来美国青年的哼笑。

美国人额上的汗水沿着他的脖颈和士兵名牌的金属链缓慢地往下淌，嘀嗒，落在英国人朝上仰起的白皙脖颈上。

英国在那有力的律动中发出断断续续的呻吟声，美国低呼一声射进他的体内后，抬起脸便看见英国人紧闭的双眼里挤出几点泪花。

美国并没有抽离下身，而是调低上身凑到英国的锁骨旁轻轻啃咬，舌尖舔过他的脖颈和下颚细致的线条往上移动，接着湿滑地卷进他的耳窝，细密地舔吻着。在身下人剧烈地颤抖和变得粘腻的呼吸中，他的腹部被溅上一股温热的液体。

美国人哼笑着欣赏英国人飞满红霞的脸颊和润泽的眼睛，抓住他的手亲了一口，说：「我就在这里。」那声音埋进对方的掌心，低沉得更像在自言自语。

英国的呼吸缓缓地平复下来，扭正了原先微侧着的身体，并顺着美国的抓握挣扎着坐起身，腰部吃痛似地皱了眉。

美国干脆伸手把英国整个身体抬起到不至于撞到车顶的高度，又抽起那件变得皱巴巴的空军外套，毫不在意地坐进已沾上些不同来源的体液的座位，然后让岔着双腿的英国人坐到了他身上。在英国倒吸着气时他飞快调好座椅靠背的角度，又把外套披到他身上，然后赠送给对方一枚大笑脸。

英国全程只能抓着美国结实的肱二头肌保持平衡，对上年轻国家的笑脸他轻哼了声，并不说话，等彻底坐稳后才缓缓地趴到他的肩上，手指漫不经心地卷起美国被汗打湿几分的浓金色头发。

年轻国家侧过头来，鼻尖蹭过年长国家的额头，压低下巴，他们便又开始亲吻彼此，平缓而不带过剩情欲的亲吻像温热的睡前酒，舒适得两人的鼻息里都染上笑意。

美国人从旅行包里掏出湿巾和毛巾帮英国人擦拭身体时，英国人只能搂住他的脖子配合，嘟囔着说：「又不是出来露营，你这家伙准备得有够周全的……」语气倒没有真切责怪的意思。

美国不以为意地耸耸肩，继续进行清理工作，手指滑过对方大腿内侧的玫瑰纹身时特地多停留了一会，一如所料换来英国人夹着鼻音的呻吟声和随后落在他脖子上的一个牙印。

他假装吃痛地缩了下脖子：「你是胡乱撒娇的小猫吗？」

「乱比喻。」英国懒得理他，从美国身上支撑起来，翻了个身坐到驾驶座上，捞起散落的衬衫和裤子慢吞吞地穿回去。

美国把废弃的毛巾揉成一团塞回行李包：「下去呼吸点新鲜空气？」

「……我的腰酸得要命。」

「哦——刚才明明就很舒服的样子，呻吟都软绵绵的。」

「该酸还是会酸，」英国人朝他翻了个显而易见的白眼，「腰这边被你的怪力握出淤青了。」

美国探过身，掀开英国的衬衫下摆认真地打量那小片青紫色，思考几秒，打开车门跳下车，从车前绕过打开英国人身侧的门，说：「我来背你。」接着便在英国身前蹲下。

英国显然迟疑了片刻，但终究没有拒绝。他身体前倾趴上美国人宽厚的肩膀，手臂乖乖地绕过他的脖颈固定住。

美国站起身，手掌施力把英国人纤瘦的身躯往上抬起些，便迈开脚步朝浅滩的方向走去，不急不缓。

视线远处是成片的棕褐色断崖沉浸在夜色中，圣米歇尔山的花岗岩上耸立着只能辨认出轮廓的鲁昂圣母大教堂，哥特式建筑物的黑影在冷风里比白天多出几分静谧。

浅滩的砂石湿润而柔软，美国的每个脚步都带着英国的重量，在浅滩上留下了清晰的印记。

他们就这样没有交谈地走出一段距离，他背上那位青年甚至心情很好似地晃动起了小腿。

之后他们在浅滩近堤岸的地方驻足了一阵，正要原路折返时，英国突然说：「真想喝酒呐。」

美国的语气里带上几分「饶了我吧」的含义：「明天是重要的纪念仪式，等活动结束后法国会让我们喝个爽快的。」

「哈，我们？你这小子说得自己酒量很好的样子，」英国探头过来蹭美国的头发，「禁酒令才废弃多少年。」

「比我背上这位酒量差、酒品也不好的自称绅士好多了。」美国冷静地陈述事实。

英国「哼」了一声，就又安静下去，上身从美国背部拉开了些距离。

年轻国家好奇地回头，发现英国人的视线已经凝固在另一处，他于是顺着那视线看去。

浅滩外是海，海的上方是天空。

本以为夜晚很长，但远处灰蓝的海平面上已经浮出一线属于太阳的暖色光亮，柔和却坚强地与黑夜抗衡。那光芒毫无保留地落在他们蓝色和绿色的瞳孔上。

「该回去了。」

那线光芒扩散成片状之后，美国再次迈开脚步，在原先走来的轨迹上踩下新的脚印。

「……美国。」英国开口喊他。

「嗯？」

「你在想什么？」

「哈哈，在想你趴在我背上安静了这么久，是不是又睡着了。」

「笨蛋……」

「你呢？」

英国似乎没预料到美国会反问，他犹豫了一阵：「……我……我在想，假如、只是假如，我们从没经历过这片浅滩上的……」他的声音渐弱下去，迟迟没有把句子补充完整。

「没有假如，」美国干脆地接过话，「我们是国家，这些都是必然。」

他的脚步和声音同时停下，脚跟在浅滩的砂石上辗了几圈才又迈开步伐：「就像我必然会和你相遇那样，没有假如。」他感觉到背上那人攀着自己臂膀的手紧了紧。

「这世上怎么会有这么狂妄的国家呢。」英国这样说。

「哈哈，超大国的名号可不是那些家伙白给的。」美国嬉笑着答，把背上的身躯又轻轻地往上托了托，步伐依旧平稳。

「美国……幸好有你在。」英国单薄的身躯往前伏靠了几寸，下巴正好贴在美国的耳侧，皮肤的触感略为冰凉。

「当然。」

「我说真的，阿尔弗雷德。」年长国家的声音柔软地融进他们耳边的风里。

「我知道，」年轻国家放慢了脚步和语速，嗓音里是不变的笑意，「我知道的，亚瑟。」

－

海军一号直升机早在进入运作模式的「美利坚号」上待命。按照原定时间，他们该登机前往诺曼底市中心的「诺曼底登陆70周年纪念活动」了。然而美国的上司仍没有下令，站在机舱门口的神情像在等人。

「你再不动作，我跟英国就先上去了哦？」美国朝上司比了个手势。

他的上司没有点头，这时军舰的上将匆匆地拨开人群小跑上来，在总统身旁压低声音汇报了些什么又退下去。

「昨晚似乎有人擅自离舰行动，」总统皱起眉头转向美国，「但是从清晨调查到现在都没法确认具体人员，只在一个监视镜头里留下模糊的影像，舰上目前也没发现损失。」

美国望向英国，眉粗目秀的青年在原地站得笔直，表情和嘴角都是冷静色彩，然而视线却不自觉朝美国飘了过来。

目光对上的那一刻，美国朝他扬起嘴角，英国于是也忍不住抿起了嘴唇，很快又把笑意收敛起来。

「按程序检查吧，不过我想短时间也不会有结果。」美国朝上司耸了耸肩膀，「走吧，迟到的话法国那边会很罗嗦的。」

「你说得对。」他的上司叹了口气，理理西装，并在特勤处人员陪同下转身朝直升机走去，舰上目送他们的人员也陆续散去。

登上直升机前，美国往旁边探出手去拉英国的指尖，年长国家保持目不斜视，近乎不着痕迹地勾住了他的无名指。

没有证据可供审判的嫌疑人，默认无罪。

―Fin―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 米英登上战舰前往法国：背景是2014年在法国举行的诺曼底登陆70周年纪念典礼，诺曼底登陆是二战的标志性事件。
> 
> 2\. 勒阿弗尔港口（Le Havre） ：法国的大型港口，距离诺曼底大约100公里。
> 
> 3\. 纽约号（USS New York /LPD 21)：美国海军的两栖运输船坞舰。2001年9月11日美国纽约世贸中心双子大楼遇恐怖袭击，对美国此后的军事和外交以及人民意志影响深远。以纽约市命名的军舰在建造船身的材料里熔入了一部分世贸中心残骸里的钢铁。
> 
> 4\. 阿斯顿.马丁（Aston Martin）：著名的豪华跑车车商，创办于1913年的英国；在007系列电影里数次上镜，是詹姆斯.邦德钟爱的品牌。
> 
> 5\. 鲁昂圣母大教堂(Notre Dame de Rouen)：位于诺曼底附近的哥特式教堂，也是圣女贞德 1431年被判决的地点。
> 
> 6\. 圣米歇尔山(Mont Saint-Michel)，位于法国诺曼底附近的岩石小岛，周边悬崖结构为白断崖(White Chalk Cliff)。
> 
> 7\. 禁酒令：美国1917年实施的法令，主要限制酒的制造、贩卖和运输，并阻止人们在公共场合饮酒，变相滋生出更多的私酿酒和劣质酒和非法贸易；1933年才正式废除。顺便一提，同个时期的英国因为重税和对酒馆营业时间的限制，造酒行业和饮酒风气受到抑制。
> 
> 8\. 无罪定论：欧美法系的理论，在有完整证据判定嫌疑人的罪行前，默认无罪 (Innocent until proven guilty)。
> 
> 9\. 关联篇目：[【米英｜国人组】摄影师／The Photographer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996475)


End file.
